Nine Lives
by Phoenix252
Summary: I am One, and I carry the weight of nine lives on my shoulders. Fortunately, I'm already developing powers. I can defend myself, and this is how I will protect the Eight. I am the One who protects the Eight. AU(obviously) Inspired by The Quest of One by warlordman :D


**I got inspiration from The Quest of One by Warlordman162 :D thanks guy and if youre reading this keep writing! :D**

 **This fanfiction is dedicated to Warlordman162! :D**

"They're here."

My eyes fly open. Hilde is stooping over my cot, holding a dagger in one hand and her face conveys a sense of urgency. It's enough to get me up and moving before her words register.

She's turned to the front door, crouching behind it. Crashes echo through the jungle and come to the door. I bend down and pick up a stick from the floor, then roll under behind Hilde.

The front door is tapped once gently. Hilde's breaths are even and calm. Great, she has a dagger. I'm gonna go down with a stick. The door splinters open and Hilde immediately jabs the dagger up, and into a pale chin. The dagger must go all the way to the brain, because he's turning to ash. Two more force their way in and point their guns at Hilde.

She pounces at one of them and I pull away their guns with my mind. The one she pounced goes down with a crash and a yell. The other jumps at me, snarling. I dive out of the way and grab one of the guns. I turn and shoot. A glowing ball of energy spouts out of the chamber and turns him to ash when it comes into contact.

In the ten seconds that happened, more are in. Hilde has killed the one she pounced on and they're starting to close in on her.

A rumble comes through the ground and they stumble.

Another one, louder this time. Dust falls from the ceiling and my breath quickens. I pull as many as I can away from Hilde and dive through the hole I've made. Hilde and I are now crouching side by side, and then the real earthquake starts. I feel something inside me, a rush of power.

The ground shifts and groans under the Mogadorian's feet and suddenly they're not looking all too sure of themselves. After a moment of silence, the earth splits open in a crevice under their feet. They scream and fall in.

The small earthquake is too much for the cabin and it crashes down. An entire battalion of Mogadorians surround the remains of the hut. With a bloodthirsty roar, they rush in.

The ground splits open by my hand around us and most of the mogadorians fall in. I grab Hilde's hand and then a burst of power flows from me to her. The mogadorians, what's left at least, jump over the crack and attack us. But they go right through us.

I watch in shock as their weapons pierce each other and ash litters the ground. They're all dead before they realize what happened. I turn to Hilde but she silences me with a finger to the lips.

"Get our bags and your chest." She says quietly. "I'll explain everything once we're safe," She adds cryptically. I lift our bags under each arm and my chest with telekinesis.

We walk up the path we used to get here. She carries her dagger under her shirt. We get on a plane to France. During the plane ride she doesn't even look at me, instead, she keeps looking around for any tails. Apparently she doesn't find any, because she lays back and closes her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

When we get to France, we rent a car after taking a taxi. She rents with one of the fake Drivers License' she has. She drops it off at the side of the road a mile or so from a car dealership. Using another Drivers License' she buys a big handyman's van and we start driving in that.

I fall asleep in the comfy passenger seat and she wakes me up some hours later when we've reached the place we'll be staying.

"Welcome to your new home," She says. She grabs my chest and her bag, walking inside the apartment building. I pick up my bag and follow.

Our apartment in on the 3rd floor. There's another apartment right across from it. Hilde gets a key from under the rug and we go in. The apartment we live in has three rooms, one being a bathroom, one a bedroom and the other a kitchen. There's already furniture in here but it's covered with dust.

Hilde puts the stuff in the bedroom on the floor and I follow suit. She walks into the kitchen and when I follow her, she says, "Get some sleep." I start to protest but I know I need it. I shake off the blanket and lay down on top of it. I fall asleep instantly.

When I wake up it's morning. I stretch and use the bathroom before I walk into the kitchen. Hilde is at the kitchen table. "Did you even sleep?" I ask. I see a protein bar on the table and open it.

"Yes," She mutters absentmindedly. "I'm going to call the owner and work something out, then we can talk if you want." I finish the protein bar and throw away the wrapper, then nod at her. "Start unpacking," She says to me before she gets on the phone.

I put away my clothes in the tall brown dresser next to the bed. The huge bottom drawer doesn't open and I realize it's more for balance then storage space. After a couple minutes of Hilde tallking she hangs up and calls me in. "Bring the chest!"

A rush of excitement comes over me. The chest. We're going to open the chest. The mysterious box which contains 'my inheritance', the last proof of Lorien I have except for my powers...

I bring the chest in and set it on the table. "What do you want to know?" She asks me. "I developed three legacies at once. How?"

"I can't explain that. Describe them, though." She sits forward, interested.

"The first one-It was like earthquakes or something." I say. She nods. "That's self-explanatory. You have the power to create and control earthquakes. A lot of garde have lost control of this legacy. Be extra careful. What's the second one?"

Great. A legacy with a history of losing control. "When they were attacking us at the hut, they couldn't touch us. They went right through us and killed each other. And you got it too," I said, eyes wide. "How?"

She smiles at me. "You got intangibility and legacy transference. We'll start training after we open the Chest."

The chest...

We both turn towards it.


End file.
